


Песочный человек

by Falde



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: В дымоходе живут призраки, а Песочный человек носит ободок с оленьими рогами и состоит вовсе не из песка.





	Песочный человек

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Песочный человек — фольклорный персонаж, традиционный для современной Западной Европы. Согласно поверьям, сыплет заигравшимся допоздна детям в глаза волшебный песок, заставляя их засыпать.   
> 2\. котану R. <'3
> 
> бета — .Крист

Чжинхван поднимает руку, нащупывая на голове ободок с плюшевыми оленьими рогами, и тяжело вздыхает. Конечно же, он совершенно забыл про его существование — всё-таки, Чжинхван такие вещи носит примерно никогда. Но тут он под конец смены поспорил с Чану, за чьим именно альбомом в музыкальный магазин пришла группа громких девушек; наказанием за проигрыш было назначено ношение ободка на протяжении недели — потому что « _ну католическое Рождество же, хён, где твой праздничный дух!_ ». И ему не повезло. Снова.

Напоминание на будущее: никогда не спорить с Чану. По поводу покупателей — особенно. Как он вообще угадывает, кто чьим фанатом является?

Это всё его чутьё оборотня, не иначе.

Дверь за спиной Чжинхвана осыпается песком, становящимся тенью под его ногами, и это явный намёк, что неплохо бы заняться делом.

Чжинхван вздыхает ещё раз.

Песочный человек с оленьими рогами. Очень профессионально. И точно внушает доверие.

Сон, в котором он оказался — умиротворяющий. Тёплый воздух, лёгкий ветер, запах недавно прошедшего дождя и чистое голубое небо — всё необходимое для хорошего отдыха на природе. Чжинхван делает несколько шагов, полагаясь на интуицию, останавливается в тени деревьев и наблюдает, как присевшие на край обрыва парень с девушкой смотрят на плещущегося в море динозавра. 

Чжинхван хмурится, коротко шевелит пальцами рук и из его одежды отовсюду сыпется песок, мгновенно накрывающий землю золотистой паутиной. Та на миг вспыхивает ослепительно белым, собирается под его ногами плотной фигурой и пропадает.

Всё чисто.

Чжинхван удовлетворённо кивает и проходит сквозь дверь, вновь появившуюся в воздухе.

Второй сон встречает его буйством красок и полной свободой воображения: в небе висят огромные малиновые облака — подождите, это что, зефир? — вместо камней по краям узкой тропинки лежат разноцветные леденцы, а из травы то тут, то там выглядывают палочки пеперо.

Посреди поляны, в напоминающем желе кресле (он подозревает, что это _действительно_ желе), сидит маленький мальчик.

Что же, это всё объясняет.

Песочная паутина, которую Чжинхван успел выпустить наружу, пока шёл, становится насыщенно красной и, трансформируясь, заключает его и ребёнка в круг.

Температура воздуха резко падает вниз, когда из леса в отдалении с восторженным воем вылетает мелкий призрак. Он ещё совсем слабый, даже не принявший какую-либо конкретную форму, похожий на старую пыльную тряпку, но уже устремляется в сторону ребёнка.

Чжинхван быстро взмахивает рукой, направляя защитную полосу к призраку, чтобы та, взвившись, сжала его в тисках сильнее, пока бесформенное пятно не светлеет и не превращается в рваный клочок тумана.

— Вау, — говорит мальчик и продолжает, тщательно проговаривая слова: — вот это ты здорово его сделал, хён.

Чжинхван хмыкает, ободряюще треплет по мягким волосам и уходит дальше сквозь появившуюся дверь.

Именно в этом и заключалась его задача, как у любого другого Песочного человека — уничтожать тени. Он ходил по чужим снам, проверяя, чтобы там не оказалось так называемых «призраков» — духов, сотканных из сомнений и сожалений, выросших на чужих ошибках и боли, пожиравших сны день за днём, пока однажды от последнего не оставалось ни капли, ни вздоха. Ничего.

И тогда приходил черёд самого сновидца.

После этого спасать уже было некого. Призраки полностью пожирали чужую удачу, из-за чего на головы их жертв сваливались всевозможные беды, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока очередной несчастный случай не уносил их жизнь.

И задача Песочного человека — это ответственность, смешанная с героизмом и глупостью. Кого вообще волнуют сны посторонних людей?

Чжинхвана они волнуют.

В третьем сне Чжинхван оказывается на крыше, и сама атмосфера здесь буквально кричит, что что-то не так. Он, в общем-то, даже сразу понимает, что. Потому что на краю крыши расположен дымоход, и внутри что-то скребётся, воет, отчего за версту несёт холодом и пустотой призраков.

Но хуже то, что перед дымоходом стоит парень и, не отводя взгляда, смотрит на него, а весь этот выдуманный мир осыпается прямо за его спиной.

И призраков таких снов — объевшихся, набравшихся сил — не стереть обычным песком, увы нет: их нужно ослабить для начала, а значит — перевести внимание сновидца на что-то другое.

— Прекрати смотреть на дымоход, — требовательно говорит Чжинхван. Парень дёргает плечом, слабо отмахиваясь от него.

— Не могу, — отвечает он. — Если я перестану, они выберутся.

И с этим фокусом Чжинхван тоже знаком — призраки влияют на чужое восприятие и вселяют страх, заставляя поверить, что если отвести взгляд, то они нападут.

Хотя на самом деле всё совершенно наоборот.

Чжинхван осторожно пускает в сторону парня тонкую струйку песка, на которую тут же реагируют: сгусток тумана, показавшийся из-за дымохода, прикасается к плети и растворяется в воздухе, окрашивая песок в тёмный пепельный оттенок. Чжинхван сдавленно ругается и взмахивает рукой, отделяя заражённую часть, которая, будто ощерившись, вздрагивает и собирается в маленького, не имеющего чёткой формы призрака и скрывается в дымоходе.

Стоит придумать другой план: так можно только ухудшить ситуацию.

Чжинхван осторожно шагает вперёд, но тени никак не реагируют, видимо считая угрозой лишь его силу во всём величии — пустыня да ветер. И это только на руку.

Чжинхван подходит к парню ближе, на ходу продумывая дальнейшие действия. Шансы на то, что призраки нападут, как только он использует дар, очень высоки. И Чжинхвану, к сожалению, пока что не хватит навыков, чтобы им противостоять — на его памяти, подобную атаку смог отразить только его наставник, а он, вообще-то, считается одним из Старших Песочников. Значит, нужно отвлекать внимание сновидца, используя человеческие методы.

Он щипает чужую руку, но единственная реакция, которая следует за этим — недовольное шипение. Повторные попытки добавляют к этому ещё и «что вы делаете, вы ставите нас под угрозу».

Ладно, это был не лучший вариант. Ему стоит поступить непредсказуемо. Так, как не ожидает никто, включая его самого. Самой заманчивой кажется идея с разрушением дымохода — вон, как раз в дальнем углу крыши валяется кусок стальной трубы, вдруг она поможет? — но это тоже вряд ли сработает. Во-первых, потому что призраки, конечно, глупы, но не настолько, чтобы не почувствовать опасность. А во-вторых, если лишить их укрытия, то они разбредутся по всему сну.

Но у него есть идея. Самая ужасная и дурацкая в его жизни. Ну, или не самая.

Чжинхван приподнимается на носочки и на доли секунды прижимается губами к чужой щеке. Парень, чей сон необходимо спасти, отшатывается от него сразу же и смотрит со смесью ужаса и удивления.

А в следующее мгновение Чжинхвана дёргает куда-то назад, и он оказывается на полу своей комнаты в человеческом мире.

Ладно, похоже, он перестарался с непредсказуемостью.

***

Чжинхван трёт ноющую шею и сдерживает все свои ругательства.

С момента его столкновения с призраками уже прошло больше двенадцати часов, но он всё равно ощущает себя разбитым. И именно это — один из минусов жизни Песочных людей. Если их по какой-то причине выкидывает из сна, то потом реальное, _человеческое_ тело болит так, словно его переехала машина. Возможно, даже несколько раз. 

Хотя, конечно, такие недостатки теряются на фоне преимуществ. Чего стоит одно отсутствие потребности во сне! Ради такого можно потерпеть и боль после неудачи, тем более, подобным образом их выбрасывает редко, для этого надо очень постараться.

Как это сделал он, например.

Куда большая проблема — призраки в дымоходе. Определённо, у парня были считанные дни до того, как он станет мишенью для всевозможных бед.

И Чжинхван ничем не может помочь. Он не думал, что всё закончится так, и не оставил в чужом сознании свой след из песка, чтобы вернуться. Без него шансы найти нужный сон близки к нулю, потому что все визиты Песочных людей — чистая случайность, они не выбирают людей, которым помогают. Шансы того, что сегодня (завтра, послезавтра, к концу недели, прежде, чем станет слишком поздно) кто-то другой сможет попасть в этот же сон — лишь немного выше.

В конце концов, их ресурсы не безграничны.

Чжинхван со стоном тянется, потом роняет руки на стол и кладёт на них голову. Он бы с большим удовольствием отлёживался дома после своего «приключения», а не работал. Но, увы, жить ему тоже на что-то надо. И почему ещё никто из Старших Песочников не придумал платить им за исполнение своего (долга) предназначения?

Справедливости ради, эта претензия была актуальна не только для него. Фейри, оборотни, лесные духи и всякие маги-самоучки точно так же должны совмещать простую человеческую жизнь со своими мистическими обязанностями. И всё — без какой-либо компенсации или же награды за то, что делаешь мир лучше. 

Даже при том, что мир прекрасно осведомлён, что среди обычных людей живут и представители разных фантастических рас.

Правда, Чжинхвану это не мешает любить своё дело. И потому что он стоит на страже чужой жизни, и потому что это очень интересно, ведь многим снятся невероятные вещи и удивительные миры, которые он и представить бы никогда не смог.

Его голову что-то несильно сдавливает и Чжинхван выпрямляется.

— Хён, — Чану, этот маленький демон, сверкает своей самой обаятельной улыбкой. — Ты забыл свои рога, неделя ещё не прошла.

Чжинхван прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает. Он — хороший хён, он не убивает своих донсенов, даже если очень хочется.

Дверь магазина отъезжает в сторону, и Чану поспешно идёт ближе ко входу, на случай, если покупателю понадобится консультант.

(Учитывая, что единственной проблемой в этом музыкальном магазине, насколько Чжинхван помнит, является поиск нужного диска на полке, он не видит причины так торопиться.)

Спустя несколько минут на стойку перед ним ложится диск какой-то старой американской рок-группы — не то чтобы он в этом разбирался, он же не Чану, в конце-то концов, — и когда Чжинхван поднимает голову, то покупатель выдаёт потрясённое «ты?», а ему хочется рассмеяться. Немного нервно.

Потому что перед ним стоит тот самый парень-сновидец, и такие совпадения случайными не бывают.

Он пробивает покупку на кассе, пока парень пристально его разглядывает, затем озвучивает сумму к оплате, пытаясь при этом незаметно использовать свою силу, чтобы оставить на диске немного песочной пыли.

Это, конечно, не след в самом сне, но тоже увеличит его шансы на успешный поиск нужной двери.

— Знаете, — неловко начинает парень, доставая кошелёк. — Я был бы уверен, что это совпадение, если бы не одно «но».

Он смотрит поверх головы Чжинхвана, и Чжинхван уже догадывается, о чём речь.

Чёртовы. Рога.

— Не думаю, что смог бы нарочно придумать подобное на чьей-либо голове, — парень пожимает плечами. — Так что, вы действительно были в моём сне?

— Был, — подтверждает Чжинхван и зачем-то добавляет: — Я Песочный человек.

— Песочный человек… В смысле, состоите из песка?

Чжинхван закатывает глаза. Годы идут, а люди всё продолжают задавать этот дурацкий вопрос.

— В смысле использую песок, чтобы манипулировать чужими снами, — говорит он, изображая самое зловещее лицо, на которое только способен, и сразу же меняет тему на более актуальную:— Кстати об этом. Чем дольше ты смотришь на дымоход в своём сне, тем быстрее то, что там находится, выберется наружу.

— Я слышал об этом, — парень виновато трёт шею, — Но когда оказываюсь во сне, то просто не могу перестать смотреть на него.

— Для начала постарайся думать о чём-то постороннем, — советует Чжинхван. — Это может помочь.

Это, конечно, не существенно изменит ситуацию — слишком уж запущённый случай, — но немного ослабит призраков, а этого «немного» должно быть достаточно, чтобы Чжинхван смог их уничтожить.

В теории.

Парень понятливо кивает, забирает свой диск и идёт к выходу. Он уже оказывается у самой двери, когда Чжинхван спохватывается:

— Эй, подожди, — окликает он. — Как тебя зовут-то?

— Ку Чжунэ, — отвечает. — А вас?

— Ким Чжинхван, — Чжинхван указывает пальцем на бейдж с именем на своей рубашке. — И, пожалуйста, не нужно обращаться ко мне так формально, я чувствую себя старым.

— Не вопрос, хён, — Чжунэ широко улыбается и салютует ему на прощание. 

***

Нужный сон он находит с пятой попытки. 

И на этот раз Чжунэ уже не стоит перед дымоходом — он сидит, скрестив ноги и подперев лицо рукой. Мир вокруг него осыпался почти полностью, оставив одну только крышу, и эта темнота вокруг выглядит пугающе. И говорит о том, что времени практически не осталось.

— Знаешь, хён, — голос у Чжунэ невесёлый, а на Чжинхвана он не смотрит, — я тут уже о чём только ни пытался думать, но всё равно не могу отвести взгляд.

Следовало ожидать, что без боя призраки свою жертву не отпустят. Особенно, когда до неё — рукой подать.

Тем не менее, они обеспокоены — чужое волнение буквально висит в воздухе.

Значит, Чжинхван был прав, и Чжунэ движется в правильном направлении.

— Не всё удаётся с первой попытки, — философски замечает Чжинхван, садится рядом с Чжунэ и беззаботно толкает его плечом. — Когда я впервые попытался использовать свою силу, чтобы усыпить одного человека, то случайно уложил спать весь университет.

Чжунэ недоверчиво хмыкает, но никак не комментирует его слова.

— А во второй раз, — продолжает Чжинхван, — знаешь, маленькую кофейню с котом на вывеске? От музыкального магазина ниже по улице, они отличный кофе делают. Однажды я встретил там мужчину с огромными мешками под глазами, и подумал, что у него бессонница. Но в итоге вместо того, чтобы её снять, отправил в царство Морфея администратора.

Чжунэ коротко смеётся, а призраки в дымоходе приходят в движение. Скрежет в дымоходе звучит громче, на крыше становится ужасно холодно.

Они нервничают, но Чжинхвану всё ещё не хватает какой-то непредсказуемости, чтобы добиться успеха. И хорошо бы обойтись без поцелуев в щёку, потому что в третий раз он уже может не попасть в этот сон. Потому что будет слишком поздно.

— А ещё мой рост — двадцать семь мандаринов, — говорит Чжинхван первое, что взбрело в голову. — Чану недавно мерял.

Чжунэ несколько раз моргает, а потом переводит на него взгляд, и у него на лице — растерянность и сотня вопросов, начиная с «что?»

И этого мгновения достаточно.

Призраки воют, потеряв контакт с жертвой, но прежде, чем они успевают выбраться наружу, Чжинхван отправляет песок в дымоход, заполняя его доверху. Он концентрируется на уничтожении призраков, не давая при этом ускользнуть никому, и песок начинает светиться ярче любой лампы, а чувство опасности постепенно пропадает. 

В следующее мгновение мир, державшийся только на чужом голоде, осыпается, под Чжунэ появляется песочная дверь, которая, открываясь, забирает его в другой сон.

Который кажется безопасным.

***

— Эй, Чжинхван-хён! — раздаётся уже знакомый голос, стоит только отъехать раздвижным дверям. Чжинхван отдаёт последним в очереди девушкам пакет (кто вообще покупает двадцать одинаковых дисков и зачем?) и чек, а потом переводит взгляд на подошедшего к стойке Чжунэ.

У него в руках — тот самый кофе, о котором говорил Чжинхван, и это немного неожиданно, что он запомнил, но вместе с тем — приятно.

— Привет, хён, — Чжунэ машет стаканчиками и пакетом с… Какой-то выпечкой, судя по запаху.

— У меня перерыв только через десять минут, — сообщает Чжинхван, поглядывая на настенные часы. Чжунэ хмыкает.

— Я вообще по делу, — говорит он с широкой улыбкой и кладёт свои покупки возле кассы. — Хён, не хочешь сходить со мной куда-нибудь вечером?

Чжинхван закатывает глаза.

— Ты сейчас пытался позвать меня на свидание, Ку Чжунэ?

— Да? — Чжунэ пожимает плечами и продолжает: — Ты спас меня, и ты вроде бы довольно классный, хоть и низкий, я подумал, что стоит попытаться.

Он на мгновение теряется, а потом неуверенно спрашивает:

— Так ты пойдёшь, хён?

Повторно закатывать глаза уже не хочется, вместо этого Чжинхван свешивается над стойкой и тянет Чжунэ на себя.

И губы у него очень мягкие.


End file.
